1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pipe sealing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pipe sealing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for selective sealing of cracks and fissures within pipe structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stopping of leaks in pipes of pressures without the abrupt shutting down of an associated system permits commercial, as well as private, temporary repair of such organizations. Prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,036 to Lewis, et al. setting forth a nozzle dam sealing inflatable bladders to effect sealing about the nozzle structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,659 to Parkyn, Sr. sets forth an organization to repair holes and cracks in clay type sewer pipes utilizing an elastomeric sleeve directed interiorly of the pipe structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,470 to Carruthers sets forth a sealing structure for stopping-off a duct utilizing an inflatable bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,518 to Rotz sets forth an inflatable plug member positionable within an opening in a vessel.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pipe sealing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.